Nah's Week
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, all are called away for war's bloody business, leaving gaping chasms in the lives of those left behind. Many wonder if that hole will ever be filled, save a little girl who knows her parents will come home. They're just late.


**Alright folks, this one's **_**very**_** different from my usual one-shots. Instead of the pure fluff that was Severa's Week, today we take a look at the week little Nah experiences. This is in the Grunts universe, so everyone knows, so she'll be referred to as Natalie in dialogue while I use Nah in the prose. Just so everyone knows it's our little manakete.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!**

_Nah's Week_

The day started as it always did.

She woke, changed into the best clothes she had, and padded to the stairs. There she found her spot, sat down as a picture of proper posture, and stared at the main doors. And there she sat, waiting.

For her parents were sure to come home today.

She was there before first light. She was there when the maid awoke to start the morning duties. She was there when the sun broke the horizon. She was there.

Always there.

Off to the side of the stairs sat an open pair of doors, a woman in armor sitting beyond them. It was a small dining room, but warm with tapestries and decorations abounding the walls. Except today, as the light of dawn filtered in, it felt cold as winter winds.

The woman stared out the doors at the stairs and the little girl sitting on them, weary resignation in her eyes. Breakfast was served, but the girl had not moved the slightest inch from her vigil. The woman herself looked ragged, hair tied in a rough tail and bags under her eyes.

As the maid passed by with a bowl in hand, the woman stopped her. "She's still there, Laura. What are we to do?"

The maid sighed and looked to the stairs as well. "Lady Catherine, perhaps it's for the best you try and get her off the stairs. I… I understand why she does it, but she needs to be a child."

Catherine shook her head and glared down at the meal made for two. "That's just it, she _isn't a child_. Natalie hasn't been a child ever since her parents left! She just… sits there, all day! I've tried and I've tried to help her be a child, but she just sits there and waits!"

Catherine slammed a fist into the table, the tableware clattering. "She doesn't play, doesn't want to read, doesn't even _eat_ if I don't drag her away! I'm at my wits end with her waiting for parents that may never come back!"

She panted, anger stealing her breath from the short tirade. The maid, though, was afraid. "Lady Catherine… please lower your voice…"

Catherine looked up, a hole opening in her gut as she looked back to the stairs and saw Nah curled up on the stairs. She… she hadn't meant to lose her temper like that, but it was so hard trying to parent the girl who only wanted her _real_ parents to come home.

Catherine slumped with a look of defeat crossing her face. "…Frederick… I'm sorry, I've tried, but… we need you to come back. I don't… I don't know how much more she can take. I don't know how much more _I_ can take."

Her hands came up to hide her hands, sobbed words all there was as the maid retreated. "Natalie… please… just stop sitting there. I promise they'll come back, but please…"

Nah curled up tighter, eyes still glued to the door as she hid the rest of her face behind her knees and arms. She just wanted her parents to come in and see her, to be the first to greet them. Then she'd be a good girl. Then she'd play with Aunty.

Then Aunty could stop crying. Mommy and Daddy would be home soon, she knew it.

Then everything would be warm again.

Eventually Catherine's sobs slowed and Nah heard the clank of steps. Catherine appeared before her with a plate of food in hand, her aunt trying to put on a smile. "Natalie, it's breakfast time. We can't have Mommy and Daddy come home to you hungry, can we?"

Nah nodded into her knees and Catherine put the plate beside her, the usual silence descending again. Catherine tried again. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow? I know we may not have Mommy and Daddy, but all your friends are coming."

Nah nodded again, a small smile hidden behind her legs. She _was_ looking forward to tomorrow, but she was sure Mommy and Daddy would come. They swore never to miss her birthday ever and having them back was sure to be the best present ever!

Catherine took the small victory and gestured to the plate. "Well… eat up. There's things to do today, so we can't sit here."

Nah pushed the plate away a bit. She couldn't eat anything in her nice clothes, they'd get messy and she didn't want to look messy when Mommy and Daddy came back today.

Catherine released a weary sigh as Nah again said nothing. "Alright, I'll just… leave the fork here. Please eat before it gets cold, ok? I'll be in the stable if you need me."

Nah nodded again and Catherine left.

The breakfast was cold when she ate it. So was lunch. Dinner too.

But she never left the stairs as the sun rose, shone, dimmed, and set. She needed to be there, to be the first thing they saw.

Because Mommy and Daddy were coming home today.

She knew it.

She knew it right up to the point she fell to an exhausted sleep.

_-Morning-_

Nah woke up, put on her best clothes, and went to the stairs.

She was there before first light, before the maid, and before the sun rose. Today, she was sure Mommy and Daddy would come home, and her friends would be there to help her greet them! It was going to be the best birthday ever!

Catherine soon came out of the dining room, looking far better than yesterday, with her favorite breakfast in hand. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I suppose we can do this now."

She waved towards the dining room and the maid, stable hand, coach driver, and gardener came out with big smiles. For the first time in a long time, Nah openly smiled and clapped along as they all sang happy birthday to her.

Catherine put the plate down and nodded to the maid, who stepped up the stairs to hold out a little box to the girl. "Natalie, deary, it's not much but we all pitched in to get you this. We hope you like it."

Nah took the box and opened it gingerly, almost squealing when she saw a small necklace inside. "Pretty!"

The maid chuckled and leaned in to whisper to her. "I think your parents will love seeing you wear it when they come back. We've got a cake baking too, your favorite. All we need are your friends."

Nah nodded rapidly and pulled out the necklace, Catherine hurrying up to help her put it on. Once in place, the servants went off to make sure everything was ready while Catherine sat next to her niece. "I'll wait for your friends with you today, alright?"

Nah nodded and returned to her vigil, absently chewing on her breakfast as she waited. She just knew today would be fun, and Mommy and Daddy would make it even better when they got back!

And so they waited, Nah watching excitedly. She could smell the cake baking, hear the maid start decorating it, and she kept growing more and more excited until she felt she could burst!

But then an hour passed. And another… and another… and another.

No one came.

Catherine frowned as the clock struck noon and patted Nah's shoulder. "It appears they may be a bit delayed, but that's no problem right? Come on, let's go have some of that cake, we can serve it in slices when everyone gets here."

Nah shook her head. "No! I want… I want to have cake with my friends! And Mommy and Daddy! I'll wait!"

Catherine gave her niece a sad look. "That's… ok then, but I'm sure no one would be upset if the birthday girl got first slice. Just let me know when you want a slice, ok? I'll be right there in the dining room."

Nah nodded once and returned to her vigil. Catherine stood and went in, only to march straight for one of the side doors. "Laura, keep an eye on the house. I'm going to get some Naga damned answers."

The maid nodded and took a seat at the dining room's table, the cake she'd worked on standing proud and ready for the kids who would enjoy it. She could even see Nah occasionally turn her gaze from the doors towards the cake, the maid positioning it so the little girl could see it clearly.

But Nah didn't move. She wanted to share the cake with her friends, Mommy and Daddy too. She… she just had to be patient and they'd come through the doors. Then they'd be able to play…

She closed her eyes, silently hoping they'd be there soon.

It seemed only moments, but she felt hands land on her shoulders. "Nat, wake up! Come on silly, it's playtime!"

Nah opened her eyes and was met with the bright eyes of her cousin, Morgan's red hair bouncing alongside her. Nah lit up immediately and embraced her cousin, the little girls laughing merrily. Nah looked over Morgan's shoulder to see the rest of her friends and cousins at the base of the stairs too.

"You made it!" She cheered, Morgan almost jumping off her as Nah ran down to greet everyone. Severa gave her a big hug, Cynthia tried to tackle her, and Lucina stood by with everyone holding presents. Nah didn't know what else to do but laugh and run around with them, enjoying herself for the first time in who knew how long.

They played hide and seek, tag, horsies, and all the games she loved so very much. All the while she laughed and chattered like she'd long wished to, every wish it seemed coming true before her eyes. The sun slowly set on them, hours passing in exultation, before they were all called back inside for dinner.

All the kids were seated around the table, Nah at the head with a special hat Auntie Lissa had made for her. They'd eaten a delicious meal and now Nah was excitedly waiting for the main show to arrive. All chatter stopped and the room was filled with Happy Birthdays, two familiar voices above all others.

Nah turned in her chair and almost charged out of it, Mommy and Daddy walking into the room with her cake in hand. They put it on the table and embraced her, just saying her name as everyone cheered…

"Natalie… Natalie… Natalie!"

Nah jolted and looked around. She'd nodded off, all of that… was a dream. The house was dark, only candles lighting anything, and Aunt Catherine was kneeling in front of her with an apology clear in her eyes. "…Auntie?"

"I'm so sorry…" Catherine whispered to her, arms going out to hold Nah tightly. "I'm so sorry…"

Nah blinked the sleep from her eyes, trying to figure out why her auntie was so upset. Then she looked over to the dining room.

The cake was still there.

Untouched.

Nah could only stare at the cake, the once proud pastry sagging as time stole its strength. Catherine kept apologizing to her, but Nah still held on as only she could. "It's ok, Auntie… they're… they're just late…"

Catherine embraced her tighter, trying desperately to hold herself together. "You're… you're right, Nah, they're just late. We'll… we'll go into town together tomorrow, ok? That way, when they get here… we'll have fun, alright?"

Nah nodded and hugged her aunt. It helped lighten the fog hanging over her mind, if just a bit.

They were just late…

Just late…

Always late.

_-Next Morning-_

She woke again. Got dressed again. Went to the stairs and sat down. Today was the day, she just knew it.

After all, Aunt Catherine was there before her this time. That had to mean something, right?

"Let's go." Catherine whispered, holding out a hand for Nah to take. "We're going to town, remember?"

Nah blinked several times before looking down at her feet and nodding. Catherine said nothing more, only holding out her hand. Slowly, Nah reached out to take it, and her aunt guided her through the dark halls out to the stable. Nah looked around, a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

She hadn't been in here since Daddy left.

Catherine let go of her hand, quietly telling her to stay put. Nah did so, looking around and taking in the smell of hay and horses. It really had been a long time since she'd been here…

Catherine led a calm mare out of her stable and saddled the steed in only a few minutes. Once secure, she kneeled before Nah and gave her best smile, though the scar on her face made it look… menacing. "Ready to go get a treat? No matter what it is, I'll get it for you."

Nah looked away and nodded. She… she didn't like seeing Aunt Catherine smile so close up, it scared her. Catherine paid it no mind and gently picked Nah up and into the saddle, mounting right behind in a single motion. "Then off we go."

They set off into the early morning, little if any conversation passing between them. Catherine was prepared enough to make sure Nah had a cloak for the journey, but when asked to put the little girls hair in braids like usual, she refused.

Nah got no explanation for this, but she was a strong girl, and strong girls didn't whine. Daddy said that all the time when she was little and she wanted to be a strong girl, just like Mommy. But even then, she must've done something wrong yesterday. Aunt Catherine didn't speak all that much the entire trip and Nah just knew it was her fault.

Mommy and Daddy would be so disappointed if she didn't make up for it…

Eventually, they came to town, and Nah felt some energy come into her. She didn't get to go to town very often, only if Daddy or Mommy had errands or she did well at school. The atmosphere of people coming and going, alongside merchants hawking their wares, made Nah feel giddy.

"As I said, whatever you want." Catherine murmured in Nah's ear as they were waved through the town's gates. "Just say the word and it's yours."

Nah immediately started looking, excited eyes taking in the bright colors of the market as they cantered up to it. There were so very many things in there, she couldn't wait to explore. Maybe she'd find something that would make Auntie stop being so mad.

Oh, maybe there'd be something for Mommy!

Nah was practically bouncing out of the saddle, sprinting into the market the moment her feet touched the cobbled stones of the street. She barely heard Auntie call after her, swiftly losing herself in the traffic of people in colorful clothes and loud calls.

There were so many shiny things to look at that Nah could barely stay still, running from stall to stall with the frenetic energy of an excited puppy. Nothing caught her eye for longer than a moment before she moved on, running and running until she came upon something that made her stop.

It was a stall like all the others, but its shelves were heavy with ornaments and statues of _glass_. She knew from her lessons that glass was hard to work and make into art, so to see a merchant selling them was rare!

"Well hello little lady!" The older man behind the stall's counter called when he noticed her staring at the glass. "I see my wares have caught your fancy! Please, come closer, I'm sure you'll see something you like."

Nah approached shyly, curiosity getting the better of her. Once close enough, she had a better look at the glass items and couldn't help but marvel at the lovely craftsmanship. There were all kinds of ornaments shaped like laurels and animals, and more than a few that looked like the Exalt's Brand.

And the statues looked so pretty… she could swear a couple looked like Mommy and Daddy…

The merchant, clearly canny, followed her gaze. "Oh, you like those eh? Well, Lady Nowi and Sir Frederick are _quite_ the role models to look up to, and I've no doubt they'd look good in any young'uns room!"

He puffed up. "Why, I even served alongside them not so long ago, 'fore the war took my foot and I was sent back."

Nah gasped, eyes glowing with a desperate desire. "You know Mommy and Daddy?!"

The merchant froze and deflated before looking at her closely, narrowed eyes spotting the slightest peek of her ears poking from her hair. "…Naga's grace, you're their daughter. I… I'd heard tell of you, Lady Natalie, but never in all my years did I think I'd meet you."

He turned and grabbed the statues of her parents off the shelf. "Here, take these, free of charge. I know what it's like to be missin yer folks, but at least this'll give ya something to hold onto. Just let me wrap them up and box 'em."

Nah opened her mouth to stall him, but a little girl in rags with a bright crooked smile ran up to her. "Oh, look at that! You look so pretty! Do you want to play with me?"

Nah blinked and bowed her head, shyness returning. "Oh… my auntie told me not to talk with strangers…"

The girl kept her smile. "Well my name's Kate, so we're not strangers anymore, are we?"

Nah so no issue with that. "Hello Kate, my name's Natalie. Um… sure, I'll play in a minute."

The girl shook her head. "We can play right here! He can take his time with that stuff, but time's wasting sitting here!"

Nah couldn't say no to someone that reminded her so much of Cynthia. "…Alright!"

Kate cheered and led Nah around the area in a merry chase, swiftly turning it into a game of tag. Nah giggled and followed along, glad to be making a new friend after being home for so long. She'd be so happy to introduce Kate to Auntie, and the merchant's gift was sure to make her happy too!

The merchant called her over and handed Nah a prettily wrapped box. "Here you go, little lady. As I said, no cost, just make sure to be a good girl when your parents get home alright?"

Nah accepted the box and bowed to the merchant. "Thank you very much… this is… so nice…"

She sniffled and Kate patted her back, "Hey, let's go! No time to be sad, I want you to meet my friends!"

Nah smiled brightly and followed Kate, too happy to have made a new friend to pay all that much attention to where she was going. She didn't notice them wander from the market, away from the main streets, and towards a dark alley with ratty looking men sitting around.

She did notice some older kids though, starting to walk towards them. They looked kind of mean…

"Natalie!"

The cry of her name broke Nah from her otherwise happy reverie, turning to find her auntie sprinting for her. With a big smile, Nah held up the gift she'd been given. "Auntie! Look, look, I made a friend and I got something nice!"

Catherine slapped the box clear out of her hands and grabbed her arm. "Foolish girl, running off without me! Get away from the urchins, we're going home this instant!"

Nah gasped and cried in pain at the strong grip, looking over to see Kate running off into the alley. "Wait, Kate!"

The girl kept running without a backwards glance and disappeared into the alley.

With her gone, Nah turned her gaze to the box on the ground, desperate to get it. "Auntie, please, let me go!"

Catherine did not lessen her grip, but Nah was able to squirm enough to free herself and run for the box. Catherine was swift and grabbed her arm again, the rasp of steel meeting Nah's ears. Soon after she heard a man's yowl, but she only cared about the box.

"Idiot!" Catherine roared as she hauled Nah away from the box, sword bared towards the alley. Her face was set in a truly horrible scowl and her voice was filled with vicious anger. "We are leaving, _now!_ Do not make me force you anymore than I already have!"

Nah kept reaching for the box as she was dragged away, voice slowly turning to a screech as she got further and further from the box. "Auntie, please! Please, Auntie! Don't leave it, please, don't leave it!"

Catherine ignored her cries, Nah loosing her final cry as she was dragged around the corner. "No! Mommy, Daddy! Don't leave them, Auntie,_** please!"**_

Catherine did not look at her niece, merely pulling her along as Nah screamed and begged. Nah tried to squirm away the entire time, but Catherine's grip only tightened until Nah was crying in both pain and despair.

By the time they reached Catherine's horse, Nah was sobbing openly. Catherine, still in the depths of her anger, turned Nah to face her and grabbed her shoulders hard. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers, _you idiotic child?! _If I hadn't come when I did… I don't even want to think about it! You should count your lucky stars the merchant pointed me the right way!"

Nah could only hiccup, fear in her eyes as Catherine glared at her.

"_**Never**_ run off without me again!" Catherine barked at her, Nah trying her best to make herself small. "The minute we are home, you are to go into your room and stay there, _**understood?!"**_

Nah nodded shakily, Catherine echoing once before lifting Nah into the saddle and whipping the reins. They were soon out of the town, Nah curled into a ball. She wanted her Daddy and Mommy, not Auntie… her arms were scary.

She was scary.

The ride home was made in silence, Catherine keeping her gaze forward while Nah did her best to protect herself. Her arms ached…

Once home, and on the ground, Nah did as she was told and didn't run from Catherine. Even as their slow pace kept them outside for far longer than normal, she stayed close.

Catherine opened the main doors and pointed to the stairs. "Room, now."

Nah kept her head bowed and plodded up the stairs, only to collapse into a ball the moment she was around the corner leading to her room. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook, trying to rationalize why Auntie would do that to her.

Nothing came though… except, she'd been a bad girl. That was the only possible reason, wasn't it? She shouldn't have run off like that, shouldn't have accepted the gift or played…

She just needed to be a good girl, then Auntie would be happy. Then Mommy and Daddy would be happy.

She was a good girl.

She was… a good… girl.

Nah sniffed and went to the end of the hall, ignoring the sound of Catherine lamenting to Laura. Probably about how Nah was such a bad girl and didn't deserve any gifts or friends for running off. No, she needed to be a good girl first…

Nah paused before the two doors at the end of the hall, staring at them fearfully. She… she hadn't been here since Mommy and Daddy left, but…

Gulping, she stood on her toes to jiggle the handle and opened the door, peering inside with all the reverence she could muster. It was just as she remembered, the big bed in the middle, the dressers on the sides, and the big bath behind another door in the room. But, she had a bigger goal.

It was a painting hung over the biggest dresser, Mommy and Daddy sitting with what they'd told her was Nah herself all bundled in a pink blanket. She never believed them, but… seeing them there, smiling at the room, made her chest ache.

"Mommy… Daddy…" She hiccupped, voice hoarse from crying and screaming. "I'm… I'm a good girl, right? I'm… I'm not a bad girl, am I? Did… did you leave because I was a bad girl?"

The painting didn't answer.

Nah sniffled and curled up again, scooting back until her back was flush to the bed. "I'll… I'll be a good girl, I promise. I'll… I'll say sorry… to Auntie… I'll do my chores…"

"Please… I'll be good… just come home… please…"

She started to shake as the tears as the tears returned.

"Please…please…please…"

The room was silent, no answer given.

Nah could only cry.

_-Catherine, Next Morning-_

She hadn't slept.

How could she? Catherine, after allowing her worry to cool, was gripped by immediate horror. Nah had almost been led off and kidnapped under her watch, only the kind merchant preventing that unholy tragedy. Then, she'd _hurt_ her niece. Yes, she was worried, but the sight of the forming bruises on the little girl's arms was… almost too much to bear.

She'd failed in every sense of the word. Failed to protect her, failed to nurture her, and now she'd _hurt_ her. All night she'd lamented and drank, trying to drown her own loathing and horror, and now she knew that Nah hated her.

There was no other way she should be viewed.

As Catherine staggered out to the main hall, eyes bloodshot and hair ragged, she paused. Nah… wasn't on the stairs.

"Oh Naga…"

Catherine nearly sprinted up the stairs when a series of knocks rang on the door. She winced at the sharp noises, but swiftly made her hair at least semi-presentable and straightened her clothes. Opening the door, she frowned.

It was a gaggle of children, a familiar blonde head amongst them, and a woman in cleric dress. "Lady Catherine? What happened to you?"

"You're _late_." Catherine hissed at the woman, opening the door wider and gesturing the children inside. "You lot, go to the dining room, I need to speak with your caretaker."

The children ran past and started making mischief in the dining room, Catherine stepping out to stare down the cleric. "You are _late_."

The cleric bowed. "I apologize, milady, but the bridge on our route collapsed and we were forced to go around. Whilst we may have missed the party, I'm sure Lady Natalie was fine with her other friends and won't mind the playdate."

"No one came." Catherine informed the cleric coldly. "You, who were the closest, were our best hope. But _no. One. Came._"

The cleric looked speechless. "…I can only offer my deepest condolences, my lady."

"They're worthless." Catherine spat. "And I'll have none of them. You are to help me keep an eye on everyone and try to make up a _crumb_ of the sadness she's been inflicted with, understood?"

The cleric bowed in agreement and Catherine let her in. Spotting the blonde, she walked over and kneeled before the little girl. "Noire… I need you to go upstairs and wake up Natalie, ok? She… doesn't want to see me right now, but I think a friendly face will do some good."

The little girl smiled and ran off, dress of yellow swaying about as she ran. Catherine couldn't help a smile as the other children started gathering around her. Hopefully, Nah would feel better after a day with friends.

_-Nah-_

"Natalie…"

Nah's eyes scrunched at the sound of her name, an unintelligible mumble passing her lips.

"Natalie… wake up."

Her eyes cracked open and she looked up from her arms, a blurry fuzz of yellow and grey in front of her. She blinked a few times and gasped. "…Noire?"

Noire smiled at her, almost bouncing in place. "Yep, it's me! Come on, everyone came with me to play with you! I know we didn't… show up on time, but better late than never, right?"

Nah's surprise soured to melancholy. "Yeah… I guess."

Noire didn't understand why her friend was suddenly dour. "Oh, come on, we're here! Let's go downstairs and play!"

Nah frowned but took Noire's hand and followed her downstairs. The other children ran at her, and for a time, she was able to enjoy herself. Unfortunately, her dour air turned many of the children away from her, and more often than not, she'd end up waiting for Catherine to tell her to play before she'd try to join after a break.

When Noire asked, all she got was: 'I need to be a good girl.'

In the end, only Noire really wanted to play with Nah. The others started calling her 'weird' and 'creepy' as the day wore on. Eventually, it was time for them to leave, and not one of the other children said goodbye to Nah as they ran outside.

Noire, though, made a point of it. "Nat, I'm really sorry about them, they're just mean sometimes."

Nah shook her head, her and Catherine at the door to see the group off. "It's… ok, I'm fine not playing with a bunch of meanies. Thanks for coming…"

Noire embraced her friend. "I promise we'll be back, on time. I'm sure we won't miss again, and I know our parents won't miss next time either."

Nah put on her best smile. "Right… next time."

Noire squeezed her tight before pulling back and running after the group of orphans, many waves thrown over her shoulder until they were all out of sight. Nah and Catherine stood in the light of a setting sun after all was quiet, the latter wondering what she could possibly say to her niece.

Nah didn't give her a chance, wandering back inside, up the stairs, and to her spot. She sat and stared at the doors with heavy eyes, muttering under her breath.

Catherine stared at her for a time before a hint of the mutters reached her ears and she looked away in shame.

"Next time… always late… next time… always late…"

"Always… late…always…"

_-Nah, Night-_

By the time she came out of her mantra, night had fallen. Nah felt incredibly tired and she was all too ready for bed…

But there was a light on in the dining room and she could hear voices. Curiosity barely won out over her exhaustion and she snuck close enough to pick up what was being discussed.

"Another arrival." She heard Laura say, "The war must be slowing down or coming to a close if they've sent back another three ships back."

The clink of cups and Catherine's voice followed. "Supposedly they're from my brother's Order. My hope is that they'll bring him with them, but we both know that's remote as can be."

Nah heard nothing beyond that. She was old enough to know what boats were and that Mommy and Daddy left on one. If a boat had come back…

Then Mommy and Daddy must've come back!

She was so giddy at the excitement, she almost ran back to her room. Once inside, she dug out one of her toy cases and emptied it before throwing in clothes and toys. She _needed_ to go see Mommy and Daddy as soon as she could. She needed to show them just how much of a good girl she was!

Then they were sure to come back with her!

With her goal set, Nah put the case under her bed and put one of her dolls in the bed, facing away from the door, while she put a pillow under the blanket. Then she hid under the bed with her case. After a while, she heard Catherine's heavy step pass by, the door opened just a crack.

"Goodnight, Natalie. I… I hope you had fun today."

There was no response and the door closed silently, Catherine walking away. Nah waited for a bit before crawling out and taking off her shoes. She needed to be quiet if she was going to find Mommy and Daddy, so wearing them wasn't a good idea.

Once ready, she opened her door slowly and looked down the hall. There was a light under Catherine's door, but the rest of the house had only moonlight. Assured, Nah snuck across the hall, knowing where every creaky board was from her many forays to the kitchen for a snack.

She padded down the stairs and to the doors, carefully opening the lock with only a single click. It echoed in her ears, but a glance around showed nothing stirring. Nah opened the door and slipped into the night air, but froze on the other side. Before her stretched the meadow she'd been playing in earlier that day, but the buzz of insects and chirps of birds were the only sounds.

"I'm a good girl." Nah whispered to herself, drawing on what courage she could. "I'm a good, brave girl. I'm going to show Daddy and Mommy I'm brave and bring them home."

She repeated the mantra to herself as she stepped from the front steps and onto the path. The gravel made her wince, but she soldiered on through the slight stings. She padded down the path, determined to complete her mission.

But, as she drew further from the house and into the woods surrounding it, the path started to become less clear. Nah felt fear grip her heart, but she needed to prove how brave she was, so she pushed on.

Then a cloud passed over the moon and Nah saw nothing but darkness.

"I'm a good girl." She chanted to herself as she picked a direction and started walking, thinking she was still on the path. "I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl."

Something wrapped around her ankle and she tripped, falling face first into the dirt with a hard thud. She felt her case come loose and clatter against something hard, but she was too busy mewling in pain. Slowly, she pulled herself up and rolled over to look at her ankle, tears in her eyes.

It was starting to bruise and hurt even move. She wanted so badly to call for Auntie, or Mommy or Daddy… but she needed to be a brave girl. She… she needed to bring them home.

She stood shakily and looked over to find her case open and everything strewn about. She limped over and gathered what she could into it, dragging the case behind as she kept limping. She was sure the path was nearby, she just had to keep going.

A wind ghosted by as she limped, a rustle in the leaves making her freeze. "…Hello?"

Nothing answered her except a low whistle, Nah turning in fear…

"**AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

She took off running as a monster loomed over her, pale claws outstretched to grab and eat her. She screamed in fear and pain as she ran, case flying behind her as she tossed it away. All Nah could think about was running from the monster.

Then another loomed over her and she ran from it, its claws just missing her. She screamed for all she was worth as more and more of them came from the gloom, all of them seeking to grab and eat her. She had to run, had to get away, she had to find Mommy and Daddy!

"_**MOMMY!**_" Nah cried as a pack of little, scratchy monsters clawed at her dress. "_**DADDY! AUNTIE!"**_

More and more monsters kept grabbing at her, little one and big ones but still she ran. She hurt, she was sobbing in fear, and no matter how loud she cried all she heard was the rattle of claws and the whistling roars of the monsters.

"_**I WANNA GO HOME!"**_ Nah screamed to the heavens, every word a sob and tears streaming down her face. "_**I JUST WANNA BE A GOOD GIRL! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY!"**_

A claw caught her across her other ankle and she went tumbling, rolling down a hill all the while more and more monsters clawed at her. When she came to a stop, nothing was clawing at her, and she scrambled to the nearest solid object and curled up.

She panted and sobbed, pain and fear flowing through her veins as her eyes darted around wildly. She'd rolled into a clearing, a big boulder providing her shelter, but the monsters were all around howling at her. They couldn't get her, she was safe here, but they were all there waiting…

"_**MOMMY!**_" She screamed to the night air, voice cracking from so much abuse. _**"DADDY!**_"

She sobbed and broke into a mess of tears and snot as she rocked in place. "I… wanna go home… I wanna go home… Mommy… Mommy…"

She ached everywhere, she was bleeding everywhere, her feet hurt, she'd lost her toys, her dress was all torn, and now she was surrounded by monsters. She didn't _want_ to be brave, or a good girl.

She just wanted to go home.

Nah sat there rocking in place for who knew how long, cowering beneath her sanctuary as the monsters whistled and roared around her, their rattling limbs trying to scare her out and into their claws. She couldn't leave, not with them there…

Could… could she even _go home?_

Nah scooted further under the rock until her back was flush against, whimpers all she was capable of. "Mommy… Daddy…"

"Mommy…Daddy…I'm scared…"

No answer came and Nah curled as far as she could, forming a ball of bloodied limbs. All she could hear were the monsters and the wind…

…

Wait…

Nah looked up as a new noise came to her. It was… growling… and… some kind of regular beating…

She froze as bright eyes appeared in the darkness between the monsters, canine snouts opened to show moon-white rows of fangs.

Wolves.

Nah started sobbing again. Daddy said that only Uncle Robin's wolves were good, any others were mean and would nibble on little girls' ears. She didn't want to have her ears nibbled on, she wanted to go home!

The regular beating came closer and a new light appeared in the darkness, a familiar voice roaring over the wind. "Natalie! Nana, answer me! Natalie!"

That was Auntie! "_**AUNTIE, I'M OVER HERE!**_"

Her voice cracked again, but the sudden noise spooked the wolves, the fang-ridden snouts disappearing into the brush. With hope in her heart, Nah was able to release her fear and realize the monsters had all been trees and shrubs.

The warm light turned towards her and the sound of hooves reached her, Catherine bursting out of the trees dressed in only a nightgown with a sword belted at her hip. "Nana, Cupcake, I hear you!"

Nah whimpered as she crawled out from under the rock, Catherine spotting her and leaping from the horse. "Natalie! Oh praise the gods, Cupcake, I was so worried!"

Natalie sniffed as Catherine wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Auntie… I don't wanna be brave… or a good girl…"

"I just… wanna go home…"

Catherine stroked her ratty hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Of course, Nana, we're going home right now. We'll get you all cleaned up and comfy, ok? Just… please never do this again, Nana, I can't lose you. I can't lose my cupcake…"

Nah nodded and leaned into Catherine's shoulder. "Auntie… I'm so scared…"

"Don't be." Catherine whispered, tears of her own streaking her cheeks. "I'm here Nana, don't worry. I'll always be here, no matter what. I love you, so much, please never do this again."

Nah promised under her breath before she could take no more and started to wail into Catherine's shoulder, her aunt soothing her as best she could before picking her up, mounting, and riding with all speed back to the house.

Nah needed to rest after this, no two ways about it, and Catherine would be sure to let her.

The poor girl needed _something_ to go right this week.

_-Next Day-_

Nah woke to find herself covered in bandages and a new dress, Catherine sitting in a chair next to her bed and sleeping. Nah sat up and pushed the covers aside to see her feet wrapped up tight, but she didn't let it stop her. Instead, she gingerly settled onto the floor, crawled over when the pain in her feet was too much, and kissed her auntie's hand.

Then she crawled out of the room to her spot on the stairs, hoping against hope she hadn't missed Mommy and Daddy coming home.

When she got there, Laura was just coming in the door. "Lady Natalie! What are you doing up, you should be resting!"

Nah shook her head. "Mommy and Daddy… coming home today… can't miss them…"

Laura sighed, an incredibly sad look crossing her eyes. "Lady Natalie… oh, I wish you'd rest, but I can't keep this from you."

She held up a letter, the seal broken. "A messenger came in bare moments ago. It's… it's from your parents. They're…"

She looked away at Nah's hopeful gaze and smile.

"They won't be back for a while yet."

Laura didn't see it, but Nah deflated and looked at the stairs, not moving. She could only excuse herself, unable to stand seeing Nah's hopes crushed in front of her like this. Nah herself stayed on the stairs for a long time, paying attention to nothing. Not even when Catherine came to get her and put her back in bed. Not when a cleric came in to heal her cuts and sprains. Not when lunch and dinner came.

Not even when Catherine tried to read her a story.

Her aunt sighed as she saw the tale do nothing. "Natalie… I wish I could tell you something better, but all I can ask is for you to rest. School starts again tomorrow and you must be ready. I've already seen to your supplies, so… at least try to have fun? I promise school will help take your mind off everything."

Nah didn't respond, so deep was her malaise.

Catherine stood and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

Nah still said nothing and Catherine left. All Nah did was stare at the ceiling, one thought ever circling in her mind.

_I'm a bad girl… They left… because I'm a bad girl… They left… _

_Because I'm a bad girl._

The thought followed her into sleep and her nightmares. All she dreamed was her parents and auntie looming over her, growing ever larger and louder as they kept calling her a bad girl…

A very bad girl.

_-Morning, Next Day-_

Nah was woken from her nightmares by Laura, the maid laying out her school clothes and supply pack. She followed Laura to take a bath, letting the maid scrub her down with nary a word or change in expression. She dressed and got her hair braided in the same malaise of sadness, barely nodding her thanks when Laura pronounced her ready.

Nah walked down with the maid to find Catherine in her armor and ready to ride. Her aunt gave a sad smile when she saw them. "Thank you, Laura, I'll take it from here. Natalie, let's go. I'm sure Laurent's looking forward to seeing you."

Nah nodded and bowed to the maid before following her aunt outside. She shrunk away from the trees soon after they were riding off, Catherine putting her arms between the emerald leaves and her niece. They rode in silence, Nah keeping her gaze on her hands and Catherine unwilling to try and comfort her. She didn't want to make this any worse than it already was.

After an hour's ride, they arrived at a walled compound, the gates marking it as Emmeryn's School for Children. It was one of the few actual schools in Ylisse currently, but the success of its pupils in their subjects so far had given rise to the idea of opening many more across the halidom.

Here, Nah was one such pupil, and smart enough to have skipped a year. With the holiday done, children from across the nearby towns and cities were arriving to learn, friends greeting each other as they streamed inside.

Catherine helped Nah down and kneeled to straighten her dress's bow. "Alright, go in and do your best, ok? I'll be here to pick you up in the afternoon, so make sure to look for me. You have your breakfast and lunch?"

Nah nodded, face still a sad mask.

Catherine sighed under her breath. "Alright, then I'll leave you to it. You'll do great, I just know it."

She stood and watched as Nah joined the stream of children and kept watching until everyone was inside. Then, she mounted up and rode off. She had a surprise to prepare and it wouldn't do to linger.

Nah though, would wish she did. Barely a minute after entering her classroom, the older kids she'd been placed with started their antics again. Poking at her ears, throwing scraps of parchment at her head, spilling her things.

Nothing that pierced the haze of her mind, Nah either ignoring the pokes and parchment or picking up her things silently. All it would do is embolden them though, whispers and gossip reaching her ears with the intent to hurt.

Nothing registered.

"Freak," One of the meaner boys said to her as he walked by and kicked her pack, launching the bag with her breakfast out. Nah only watched as the fruit and sandwich went flying and landed on a girl in front of her.

"What was that for!" The girl demanded of her, Nah just staring at her. "What're you looking at, freak?! Mad that Mommy's not here to hold your hand?"

Nah didn't react.

The girl scowled and threw the remnants of the sandwich at Nah, sticking her tongue out when there was still no reaction. Nah wiped the remnants away and stayed in her seat, the lack of reaction creeping out the others.

Any other mutters were silenced when the instructor walked in and the lessons began.

Nah took diligent notes and answered questions when asked, but all in a monotone filled with sadness. The other kids kept whispering that she was being creepy and those near her scooted away to try and keep her from 'making them creepy' or whatever.

Nah didn't care.

Eventually, recess came, and they were let out to play, everyone fleeing from Nah. She took her lunch and went over to a tree in the play yard, just wanting to be alone and eat in peace. But, peace would elude her.

"Hey, freak!"

She ignored the call and munched on her apple, hungry after getting her breakfast ruined.

"Hey, freak, I'm talking to you!"

The voice was closer now and Nah glanced up to see a bunch of boys trying to look big walking up to her. She didn't know any of them, but they looked to be in her grade. She turned her gaze away and took another bite.

The lead boy stormed up and smacked the apple out of her hand. "Freaks don't get to eat normal food!"

Nah blinked and looked at him with a blank gaze. The boy recoiled, creeped out, and she tried to stand and walk away.

"You're not going anywhere, freak!" One of the other boys shouted, him and another running around to grab her arms. Nah struggled against them, but another two came around to push her shoulders down. They forced her to lie in the dirt and the lead boy got his sneer back.

"Freaks shouldn't be here!" He jeered alongside his cronies. "Why don't you just leave and go back to the cave you crawled out of, huh?"

His cronies laughed and he soaked in the adulation before leaning down to glare at her smugly. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't got a Mommy or Daddy do you, freak? Just a sitter that barely puts up with you and your weird ears."

Nah felt her mask crack just a bit.

"I bet what parents you did have didn't even want you!" The boy jeered. "You don't even have any friends, alone like a freak should be!"

Nah felt some of the haze burn away and she growled at the boy. "N-no! I-I have a friend!"

"Who, the bookworm?" One of the cronies laughed. "Please, he's not your friend. If he was, why isn't he helping?"

The crony looked to another end of the yard and shouted at a boy around the same age with spectacles. "Oi, Laurent, you friends with this freak?!"

The auburn-haired boy looked up, glanced across the yard to see what he was being shouted at for, and saw the boys holding Nah down. He observed them for a moment before, much to Nah's disbelief, turning his nose up at her and going back to his book.

The lead boy's sneer grew and he pulled a jar out of his pack. "What'd I tell you? No parents, no friends, nothing. But I'm a kind guy, so I'm going to help you."

He opened the jar and Nah smelled glue.

"Let's fix those ears of yours."

_-After Recess-_

Nah entered the class gingerly, conversation ceasing the moment she crossed the threshold.

She made way to her desk, only to stare at it. It was covered in scratches and mean words, a bunch of glue and feathers covering it in some juvenile prank. It meant nothing to her.

Her dress was covered in glue, dirt and bugs pressed into it alongside moss and… grosser items. Her hair was laced with tree needles and burs as well, but glue coated the sides of her head as well. The boys had glued her ears back and covered them with hair and more glue, making her look like some weird doll.

And now this…

The instructor walked in, took one look at her, and started roaring. "Who in Naga's name is responsible for this?! Names, now, or all of you will be disciplined!"

No one could volunteer any names, for Nah sniffled. There, in the center of her desk, was the final straw.

'Unwanted'

Nah's head tilted back and she hiccupped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to hold it in, tried to be strong.

But she couldn't.

Nah sunk to the floor and started to wail, all the disappointment and fear of the previous week breaking from the dam she'd built to hold them back. She'd hoped, in some small corner of her mind, that the break would've made the antics stop.

But they didn't.

Her wails and cries made the entire class uncomfortable, everyone fidgeting in their seats as Nah wailed and cried. The instructor was beside her immediately, others entering the room until Nah could be escorted out.

Bare moments later, the sound of the most severe discipline rang from every room in the grade.

Nah was brought to the headmaster so the nurse could try and clean her up, but whatever the glue was, it wouldn't come off easily. They didn't have the materials necessary to get it off, and her dress was stuck to her thanks to it, but Nah didn't care about that.

All she did was cry and whimper for her parents, a dark voice roaring in her mind.

_Unwanted_

_Unloved_

_Mistake_

That and many more rolled through her mind for hours, no one able to coax her from the corner she'd hidden herself in. When the school day was done, she was still in the office, and Catherine's arrival came with all the force of a thunderstorm.

After almost literally ripping the staff a new one for thinking to not supervise recess, she picked Nah up and stormed out of the compound. Once outside, she strode up to a woman that Nah recognized. "Miriel, so help me, if your son leaves my niece to such pain again, he _will_ be flogged."

Nah looked over her arms to see a woman in sage robes and a large hat standing over Laurent, the boy cowering before her. "It is more than understood, Catherine, I assure you. Oh Natalie… here I was hoping to surprise you both, only to find this mess."

She glared down at her son. "You and I will be having a _long_ conversation alongside your father. I know we've been gone far too long, but I expected better of you than to ignore your friend in her time of need."

Miriel looked back to Catherine and bowed. "I can only apologize, but I will see to it appropriate restitution is given. Please, excuse us."

Catherine snarled and carried Nah back to her horse and set off with all speed. Nah didn't say anything, ever lost in her own thoughts, and Catherine was too busy raging against fools. Such was the silence of their trip.

On arrival, Laura ran out with a cry at seeing the mess Nah was. Catherine started to explain, only for Nah to stagger inside. They hurried after her, only to watch her climb the stairs, stop at the top, and curl up.

"They're… not coming back."

The first words Nah had spoken ever since Catherine picked her up made shivers run down the women's spines. They were… so lifeless and empty of the hope she'd been trying to show for so long. Had the dumb, mean children finally broken her will?

"I'm… a bad girl… a freak…" Nah whispered to herself, though it sounded loud and clear to those listening. "I'm… not brave… not strong… not a good girl…"

She curled in further, squeezing her eyes shut. "Mommy… Daddy…"

"They don't want me… they left… because they don't want me…"

Catherine and Laura stood stunned. What did one say when a child, all of five years old, said something like that? What did you do when someone that young looked like their world was over?

Catherine, eventually, got her act together. She climbed the stairs, took Nah into her arms, and squeezed her niece to her chest. "I… I can't speak for them, but I know they always wanted you, Natalie. And I know _I _want you. It's… not much, I know, but it's all I can give. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Nah didn't resist as she was taken to the bath. It took over an hour to clear away all the glue and debris, but Catherine and Laura were gentle as possible. By the time she was clean, Nah had fallen into a depressed sleep, exhausted by the release of emotion.

The last thing she recalled were her aunt's strong arms, holding her tightly as she was laid into her bed and tucked in.

_-Morning-_

Nah stirred to consciousness as she felt strong arms carrying her, her bleary mind wondering why Auntie had come to get her. "…Auntie… I don't wanna… wake up… little longer…"

She felt a chuckle rumble into her body, recognizing she was held against someone's chest. It didn't… feel like Auntie's though… too broad…

Nah heard a feminine voice, one that was familiar but she couldn't place it in the fog of an early rising. She felt a pair of lips on her cheek, then another on her forehead. That was weird, Laura didn't give kisses unless she was a really big help…

"Nana…Nana… wake up sleepyhead…"

Nah scrunched her nose and opened her eyes, gaze unfocused. "Auntie… don't wanna go to school…"

A giggle made her look over, a blob of green yellow entering her sight. "Well, sleepyhead, it's a good thing school's canceled today."

Nah blinked several times before her vision cleared and milky-purple eyes filled her vision, her heart freezing for a breathless moment.

"…Mommy?"

Nowi smiled at her daughter, tears pooling in the scars running across her eyes. "Hey Sugarplum, I'm so happy to see you… You got so big…"

Nah blinked before looking up and croaking: "Daddy?"

Frederick smiled down at his daughter, holding her tenderly in his arms. "Natalie… yes, it's me. I can never hope to make up our absence to you, but my dear girl…"

His eyes shone with tears waiting to be shed, a few escaping as he held her a bit closer. "I'm so happy to see you… so, so very happy…"

Nah though, was in utter disbelief. "But… but I thought… I thought you didn't want me. You… you didn't come to my birthday like you… said you would…"

Nowi gestured and Frederick gave Nah to her, her husband silently shaking. Nowi in turn gave Nah the most loving embrace she could. "Sugarplum, there is no force on this earth that could ever make us not want you! I've wanted you since I knew you were coming, and I'll want you every day even when you're gray and wrinkled."

She pulled back and nuzzled Nah's nose. "You're our daughter, we'd never leave you if we could help it. We're so sorry we had to leave for so long, but I swear, just like your aunt was there, we'll be here from now on, whenever you need us."

Frederick reached out to ruffle her hair, Nah starting to sniffle. "As she says. No matter what you need, we will be here to help you. Natalie, my dear daughter, we're home."

He stepped close and kissed the crown of her head. "And we're here to stay, I promise."

Nah hiccupped and sniffled, slow sobs bubbling from her throat before she started to cry. Frederick's strong arms wrapped around her and Nowi, her mother humming her favorite song as she was held in the warmth of her parents at long last.

"Mommy…" Nah cried as Nowi held her close. "Daddy…"

Frederick held them all up as Nah stopped trying to hold on to them, going limp with relief.

"I missed you… I was so scared… that you'd never come b-back."

Nowi kissed her forehead and shared a wink with Catherine. "We missed you too, Sugarplum."

"And we'll never leave you again, we promise."


End file.
